I Should Know Better
by TheClowchan
Summary: Harry Lockhart goes to NYC and steals from a certain drug kingpin named Nevada Ramirez with dire consequences


**Notes:** This is written in the style of Harry narrating a story, just like in KKBB  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything or characters from either movie  
 **Warnings:** Contains very bad language and non-con  
 **Pairings:** Harry Lockhart/Nevada Ramirez

* * *

So here I am, once more, in trouble. I always keep forgetting that I am (occasionally) a bad thief. Gay Perry always warned me. Now I'm strapped to a chair, facing a couple of angry guys shouting at me in Spanish, especially some dude dressed all in black like he's some sort of Spanish Johnny Cash. I have no clue what they are saying. What I do know is what they are saying isn't on a Taco Bell menu. Damn. Wait a minute, dear reader, let me back track before I got into this predicament. Yeah, I'm a terrible narrator, but I'm the only one you got so deal with it.

Summertime. Yeah. Time for vacation. I'm living with Perry but I need a break from him. Not like we're dating or anything. We're not. Just roommates. Well, he's letting me stay in his place. Ok, paying half the rent, but still. Losing focus here. Anyways, I decided to book a trip back to NYC. My other hometown. And to get away from LA for a bit. I board a plane, land in LaGuardia, grab a taxi, and book a room. A bit more expensive than I thought, but hey, working for Perry pays well. When I don't screw up, that is.

I eventually head to my room." _Wow_ ," I say to myself as I get one of the best views of the city plus my own kitchen and living room. " _Being sorta rich rocks_." Every once in a while I get this itch to steal things, I usually suppress these feelings for two reasons: Jail sucks and being lectured by Gay Perry is worse. I lay back on the bed, reading various take out menus. Chinese, Japanese, Thai, Italian, Pizza. You name it, this room had a menu for it. Even the thought of food couldn't distract me. One last thrill. Nothing major (or hindsight I thought it was nothing major), just a simple item. Maybe a small electronic or something super cheap. More expensive lands you in jail, something cheap you can use excuses. I was good at those. I sit back up, put the menus to the side, and throw on a hoodie. After my little excursion, I could pick up a late night pizza.

I leave the hotel and just walk around. Observing people. A couple making out against a wall. Some tourists taking selfies and looking ridiculous. I shake my head as I pull out a cigarette and smoke it. What would be a good place to take? Not the bodegas or the electronic shops. Perhaps a warehouse. Those things were notorious for poor security. I love it when I pay attention when I get to be a detective with Perry. Offtrack. I explore more parts of this town, searching for one. I was excited about this, perhaps a little too excited. I had butterflies in my stomach. I had to calm down. Out of the corner of my eye - I spot it. I could tell I hit the jackpot. I stop for a moment to check it out. No cameras on the outside. Gate was ajar. Perfect. I make my way in, using the shadows to my advantage. I check for alarms. Only one and it was easy to disable. I walk in. Jackpot. My heart races. Where to begin? I search through a couple of boxes. Knock off designer purses and coats. Not what I want. Another box contained knock off Beanie Babies. Did I time travel to the year 1999? Finally. The last box. Small electronics. That was real surprisingly. I felt like a kid on Christmas morning as I open the box, take a couple of them, stuff them into my pockets, and about to make my way out.

" _Ay! What the fuck?_ ". Sound of heavy boots echoes throughout the warehouse

" _Ah, shit. Caught. Please don't let it be the police_ ," I think to myself as I could feel my heart in my throat. Where did I go wrong? I made sure the alarms were off, hid in vantage points. But something did go wrong as soon as I felt a fist hit in my stomach. I'm out. I wake up later, tied up, with some guy in my face, " _You little shit,_ " then rambles off into Spanish. Where's google translate when you need it? And damn, my stomach hurts.

" _Pero qué coño? What the fuck are you doing in here?_ " His voice goes right through my body. Who the hell did I piss off?

" _I got lost, amigo_." Even I knew that was a truly shitty excuse. Confirmed when I feel his hand on my throat, squeezing it tightly. " _I'm fucked_."

" _He thinks we're friends. This comepinga thinks were friends_." His eyes meet with mine, glaring. They were very green. I felt like I was being stared down by a Disney villain. I nearly laugh at the thought, but then remembered where I was. He reaches into my pockets, pulling out the previous treasure I absun - abscu - I stole. Dammit.

" _Apparently we're such good friends that he took it upon himself to take a few things_. " Tossing what I took onto the ground, breaking them. "No good."

" _Hey, Nevada. Check this out,_ " the other man shouts.

" _Qué?!_ ". Spanish Johnny Cash has a name. Nevada. How fitting. Might as well been Las Vegas.

" _This guy's missing part of his finger._ "

Shit. My prothetesis must have fallen off. I blush slightly. Hated when people noticed that about me

The Nevada guy amuses himself, " _How'd you lose that?_ " He tugs at my restraints that I just noticed hugged tightly around my groin. Too tightly.

" _A dog ate it,_ " I pout, thinking about that time

The man in black busts out laughing, " _Un perrito? Are you shitting me? Like a kid losing his homework?_ " Nevada and his guard, I'm assuming a guard, converse in Spanish, laughing.

I glare back at him, " _It really happened. He ate it. Right in front of me._ "

Nevada continues to laugh before his expression changes to anger. " _So, asere, since we are such good friends and we're all about bartering: I want something from you_."

I gulp for a second, " _If it's money you want. Take my wallet. I won't say anything. Not a peep._ "

Nevada grabs my face, squishing my lips together, " _Oh no. Not what I want. Amigo_ " How he said " _amigo_ " was very sarcastic before kissing my cheek. " _Here's a hint,_ " He yanks my restraints harder. I let out a painful groan as I feel the ropes pinch my taint. His guard reaches into my pocket, pulling out my wallet and taking out my ID card. " _Harold N. Lockhart. California. Los Angeles. This gringo isn't even from here. Hahaha._ "

My cheeks flush. How embarrassing. Getting made fun of and Nevada wants what I am assuming BDSM. Flashback right to that weird ass Christmas party I attended a few years ago. Not again. Christ, if Perry knew. Either way, I'm in deep shit.

Nevada flashes one of those shit eating grins at me before pulling my chair into an office. Surprisingly not as dark as I imagined it would be. " _Harry, my good friend. There's a price to be paid_." He waves his guard away, who gives him an odd look. " _Vete_." His guard has a slight smile on his face before leaving. We're alone. What did he have planned for me? I hope not my murder. That would suck. I had a party I was going to attend next week. He snaps his fingers in front of my face, " _Hey, space cadet. Pay attention._ " God, did Perry have a Spanish brother, he didn't know about and this was a set up? I rolled my eyes at the thought. Big mistake as I feel his hand slap me across the face. " _Do that again and I will kill you._ " He certainly had my attention and it certainly wasn't a set up

" _S-sorry._ " I muttered. My stomach still hurt me and now my face. " _What is it that you really want?_ " I had to ask. Watch this be my doom. Instead, he kneels down in front of me, one hand touching my thigh. I shiver a little. I understood that

" _Oh, I think you know, mi amor_ " Once again that latter part was dripping in sarcasm. " _Every action has an equal or lesser reaction._ " He unties my arms from the chair before tying them behind my back, pulls me up, and pulls me in for a kiss. He tasted like whiskey. " _Especially when strangers from far away steal from me._ " I feel one of his hands on my ass. I blush even more. " _Buen culo_."

He pushes me onto a desk, my already tender cheek slams into it rather hard. " _Ouch. Dammit_."

" _Weak_." Nevada scoffs at me as he caresses my ass again and leans against me. His breath hits the back of my neck before whispering various things in Spanish in my ear. Was he trying to turn me on? I wanted to say to him " _sorry fella but I don't swing that way_ " but kept my mouth shut. Soon he unbuttons my pants and I feel a hand on my boy. My breath hitches.

" _That's more like it_ ," he says before biting my neck. He strokes me slowly. I can feel myself getting hard. Why must my body betray me? I keep telling myself _"No, you don't like this_ " but it does and I just let it. " _My naughty boy_ " Just when I was about to come he stops. I let out a wanting moan. Wait, I like this? What the hell?

" _Travieso_ ," Nevada says with a grin on his face before the sound of him unbuckling his pants fills the room before my pants are completely undone and drop to the floor along with my underwear. A sense of dread hits me. Shit. Whatever position I was in for this I was fucked. And I don't mean to pun either. "Spread your legs, puta." I slowly do so, but guessing how he helps me by kicking my feet out more, too slow. As a further insult, a condom wrapper hits my head before I feel him start to enter me. The only sound that leaves my lips is "OH! Fuck!". There goes my virginity in that department.

" _C-coño!_ " Nevada groans out as he starts to thrust. The way he says " _move_ " sends a shiver down my spine. I almost kind of liked it. Still, it was hard to move at the angle I was in and I tried my best. I didn't get yelled at or slapped so I was doing something right. After a while this felt really good. Nothing but our moans filled the room. "You like this, don't you?"

I only mumble a " _yes,_ " nodding slightly.

" _Dirty boy,_ " a firm slap hits my ass before he strokes me again.

" _Christ!_ " I moan louder, right into the table as Nevada buried himself deeper into me, moaning with such gleeful passion. I was close to coming and judging by the amount of Spanish he was speaking, so was he. Another chill runs down my back and into my boy. I moan out his name, " _Nevada!_ "

" _Voy a venir! Ay! HARRY!_ " He slaps my ass one last time before I feel the twitch of his boy within me and a couple more seconds I climax too. " _NEVADA!_ " I lie on the table, panting as he pulls out of me and fixes himself with one hand and licks his other hand that I came on, rather sensually.

" _Mi amor,_ " he grins as he unties my hands and pats my back. " _Mira! Your debt is now paid but steal from me again and they'll find your body on the train tracks. Entiendes?_ "

I stretch a little after I pull up pants and nod, " _Gotcha._ "

" _Now get the hell out of here before I change my mind. Me tienes hasta el último pelo._ " Nevada licks his lips, staring hungrily at me.

" _Will do!,_ " I get out of that place as fast as I could. I've never ran that fast in my life. Ok, except for the time I got chased by the cops, but that's another story for another time. Jesus, what a trip this excursion turned out to be.

-END-

* * *

Translations:

¿Pero qué coño? - what the fuck  
comepinga - cocksucker  
asere - friend  
vete - go away  
Travieso - naughty  
puta - slut  
Coño! - fuck!  
Voy a venir! - I'm about to come  
Mira - Look!  
Entiendes? - Understand?  
Me tienes hasta el último pelo - "You're driving me nuts"


End file.
